Belle de Castaire
Empress of Castaire Reign 22nd March 1745 - today Coronation 22nd March 1745 Predecessor Louise Successor -- Dynasty and Family Spouse Steve I Issue Princess Lukrezia Prince Florian Princess Emilia House House De Castaire House of Cantoras Father Arthur VI of Cantoras Mother Guinevere of Cantoras Born 29th March 1720 Died 17th December 1754 Religion Cadrielism Belle (* 29th March 1720, † 17th December 1754) was the Empress of the Castairian Empire and the wife of Steve I de Castaire, aswell as the mother of Lukrezia de Castaire, Florian de Castaire and Emilia de Castaire. Originally, she is the daughter of the King of Cantoras. Early Years Belle was born as the only daughter of King Arthur VI of Cantoras and his wife Queen Guinevere. Acquaintance of Prince Steve One week before her 16th birthday, her father was invited to a grand ball at Palais Castaire in honour of the birthday of Prince Steve. She had known Steve from before and they spent a wonderful time together at the ball as they were friends. They danced together the whole night and had a lot of fun together. At the end of the day, both went out of palace and walked in a moonlighted night through the magnificent gardens of Palais Castaire, sat down in the pavilion at the palace pond and watched the stars in the skies. After a long talk they ended their meeting with a long kiss. Grand War Against Cantoras Emperor Nathaniel prohibited this love and banned Belle from the Castairian territories, but both lovers found a way to meet anyway. Their romance provocated the Grand War Against Cantoras, as Nathaniel gained information about the opposition of his son and declared the war in 1738. In this war, Steve was forced by his father to command the regiments attacking the Capital of Cantoras, Camelot, aware that if the soldiers are successful, Steve would have to captivate his own love as she was in the Cantorian Castle. But as the soldiers broke through the walls and charged the castle, there were no track of Princess Belle, they were just able to arrest her father, the king. The Princess had escaped in the meanwhile into a secret hideout, where she waited for the war to end and met Steve several times, getting new information about the course of the war. After many lossy battles, the Imperial Armada was able to defeat the Cantorian knights in the battle at Lucrécy Fields in 1742, which was followed by the surrender of the imprisoned King of Cantoras. Marriage and Reign As the war ended, Belle and Steve married at her birthday, March 29th 1742. The marriage was a magnificent ceremony in the Imperial Cathedral of Lucrécy and was crowned by a beautiful garden party at Palais Castaire, which's construction ended just some days before, so the newly married couple were the first ones to live in the recently completed palace. Their first daughter was born on August 25th 1743 and was named Lukrezia. Exactly one month after the coronation at March 22nd 1745, Florian was born on April 22nd 1745. The last child, Emilia, came into world on September 22nd 1747. Predecessor Title Successor Louise de Castaire Empress of Castaire 22nd March 1745 - 17th December 1754 Lukrezia de Castaire (by the line of succession) Category:Castaire Category:Cantoras Category:Menschen